The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonpoiakaichi’.
The new Poinsettia a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Austrialia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely branching Poinsettia cultivars with attractive floral bract coloration.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in January, 1998 of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Gutbier V-10, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,235, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 26, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Bonpoiakaichi was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Cobbitty, New South Wales, Austrialia since June, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.